staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Maja 2015
TVP 1 05:45 TELEZAKUPY 06:25 Natura w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 7. Morze Śródziemne (Oceans. Mediterranean Sea. (7/8)) - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Latarnicy.pl - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3105; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Klan - odc. 2756 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ranczo - odc. 17 (seria II, odc. 4) - Honor parafii - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 138 (s. III, odc. 11) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 138); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Smaki polskie - Gęś na luzie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Przepis dnia - /229/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 8. Ocean Arktyczny (Oceans. Arctic Ocean. (8/8)) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 88/111, Dobry doktor (Highway to Heaven, ep. 88/111, Country Doctor); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na stole biskupa Krasickiego - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 139 (s. III, odc. 12) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 139); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3106; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2757 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /340/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /230/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 170 - Stan zagrożenia (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 10) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Bliźniaczki w jednym ciele (Joined for life: sweet sixteen.bigail and Brittany Hensel. The Twins who share a body.) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 W garniturach - odc. 10/13 (Suits, ep. 9, Undefeated); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Rzeka - odc. 4 (The River, ep. 4, A Better Man); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 160; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Bliźniaczki w jednym ciele (Joined for life: sweet sixteen.bigail and Brittany Hensel. The Twins who share a body.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Notacje - Antoni Tomiczek. Droga do Anglii; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Wielkie kino (Epic Movie); komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Jason Friedberg, Aaaron Seltzer; wyk.:Kal Penn, Adam Campbell, Jennifer Coolidge; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 M jak miłość - odc. 790; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 791; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1290 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 533 - Bezsilność; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 21 "Kubeł zimnej wody" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (31); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Południowy Tyrol - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 38 - Bogata kobieta; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 75 "Przelotne miłostki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 599 - Na zakręcie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Portrety Wojenne - Zdzisław Pacak - Kuźmirski - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/86; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1290 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1291 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Latający Klub 2 - pas startowy - (66); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Krucjata Bourne'a (Bourne Supremacy) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2004); reż.:Paul Greengrass; wyk.:Matt Damon, Franka Potente, Julia Stiles; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Kocham kino - Fala (Die Welle); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); reż.:Dennis Gansel; wyk.:Juergen Vogel, Frederick Lau, Jennifer Ulrich, Christiane Paul; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Państwo młodzi: Chuck i Larry (I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Fala (Die Welle); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Art Noc: Ondrej Havelka and his Melody Makers; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Opole 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda 1 - 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Regiony na 5 - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 07:30 Nasza Wieś; reportaż 07:45 Sport Opolski - Sport opolski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Rozmowa Dnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda 2 - 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Plebania - odc. 101; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 102; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda 2 - 10:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 160; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Męska strefa; magazyn 11:35 O mięsie wieprzowym i na temat - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Jazda na rower - odc. 8; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny 12:10 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 12:15 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:10 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 103; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 104; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Bitwa o Monte Cassino 1944; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Relacje - odc. 72; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Diagnoza zdrowia - Jaskra Post Scriptum; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Kurier Opolski Flesz 17:33 Pogoda Flesz 17:35 Rozmowa Dnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Puls Kościoła; magazyn 18:00 Strefa Kultury 18:30 Kurier Opolski; magazyn 18:50 Sport Opolski - Sport opolski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Rozmowa Dnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:10 Legendy regionalne; cykl reportaży 19:25 Czas reportażu 19:40 Aktywny samorząd - Aktywni (NIE)pełnosprawni 19:55 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy 2012; magazyn 20:10 Artyści Śląska Opolskiego; magazyn 20:35 Monastery prawosławne w Polsce; cykl dokumentalny 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda 3 - 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda 4 - 21:57 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:20 Sport Opolski - Sport opolski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Pogoda 22:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /19/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Męska strefa; magazyn 00:05 Antenowe remanenty 00:25 Relacje - odc. 72; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda 3 - 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda 4 - 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Diagnoza zdrowia - Jaskra Post Scriptum; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Podwodna Polska - Zaskakujące odkrycie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Sprawdzimy każdy ślad; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Bitwa o Monte Cassino 1944; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Dekorady; magazyn Polsat 05:00 Disco gramy 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Trudne sprawy (223) 09:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (238) 09:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (239) 10:00 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (25) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (461) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (9) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (224) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2101) 14:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (26) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (2880) 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (327) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (511) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2102) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według kiepskich (259) 20:05 Zdrady (62) 21:05 Przyjaciółki (61) 22:05 Drapieżnik - thriller, USA, 2007 00:15 Toksyczna miłość - dramat, Wielka Brytania, 2010 02:20 Tajemnice losu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! (4223) 06:20 Mango - Telezakupy 07:25 Ugotowani 8 (55) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 6 (7/13) 12:00 Szkoła (129) 13:00 Szpital (357) 14:00 Ukryta prawda (478) 15:00 Szkoła (130) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2466) 17:00 Ukryta prawda (479) 18:00 Szpital (358) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (4224) 20:10 Na Wspólnej 13 (2069) 20:50 Ugotowani 8 (56) 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje 11 (11/13) 22:30 Tylko mnie kochaj - komedia, Polska, 2006 00:35 Superwizjer (1042) 01:10 Odlotowy ogród (10/13) 01:45 Uwaga! (4224) 02:05 Sekrety Magii 03:25 Rozmowy w toku (2466) TV Polonia 06:25 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 O Pięcioksięgu ekumenicznie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 5 - Szalone pomysły (.) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Dzika Polska - Drugie życie drzewa; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1232 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1130 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 19; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Chcę Żyć; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Na wodach Zalewu Szczecińskiego; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Legendy regionalne - Polskie Carcasonne odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (8.05.2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Flesz historii - odc. 233; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (734) Irlandia - Paula; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Powers cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 KucinAlina - (31) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1232 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 16 - Władca pustyni; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Defekt - odc. 9/9 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Opowieść o "Żegocie"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Powers cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Polonia w Komie - (735) RIO - Zarzycki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 16 - Władca pustyni; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Defekt - odc. 9/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1232; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 05:00 Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders cz. 2; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 6:00 Domek na prerii 7:05 Ogród od A do Z 7:30 Telezakupy 8:35 Muzyczny budzik 9:20 Bajkowa TVS 11:00 Express Silesia 12:30 Propozycje do Listy śląskich szlagierów 13:00 Telezakupy 14:00 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 14:50 Na oczach świadków 15:25 Kameleon 16:20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16:30 Domek na prerii 17:30 W oku miasta 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:05 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:30 Kopalnia tematów 21:00 Trochę kultury 21:30 Na oczach świadków 21:55 Kameleon 22:55 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 23:45 Domek na prerii 0:40 Bonanza 1:45 Emisja nocna